One in the Same
by MotherRussianElichika
Summary: AU where Eli is a total playboy until she meets a certain someone at her usual hunting grounds. This is a story that has been collecting dust on my hard drive.
1. Chapter 1

So like I said in the summary, I've had this written for a while now. I have a few chapters done but I hit a bit of a wall and I thought maybe posting this would inspire me to finish it, especially now that I'm free from my studies for a bit. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. The place smelled of alcohol, sweat, and mistakes. It was a familiar welcoming scent, I was in my hunting grounds, and tonight I was looking for fresh meat.

"God this place always smells like shit, Eli why do we come here?" Nico whined.

"Because this is where all the best girls are." I retorted. I winked at the bartender and she knew to get me my usual, and speaking of the bartender. "Hey Umi look who's working tonight" I teased. Umi went bright red, her crush on the bartender Kotori was so obvious. "Stop beating around the bush and just fuck her already."

"Sorry I'm not as shameless as you Eli, I'd like to at least take her out a few times." I rolled my eyes, Umi was such a prude, and she needed to live a little. Umi sat down at the bar and started taking to Kotori. I ignored Nico's sigh as I grabbed my drink and leaned up against the bar.

"Why do I even come here? I have a girlfriend at home." Nico droned.

"Face it Nico she's boring, all she does is study for med school, and you never get any action. I think you're living vicariously through me."

"Fuck you Eli, I love her." I snorted, what a load of bull shit, she's just setting herself up for heartbreak.

"Really? Then why are you here?" I asked. Nico turned from me and started downing her drink. Yea, that's what I thought. Nico and Umi were acquaintances I met at work. They are not the kind of people I would ever consider friends, Umi was way too traditional and Nico was…Nico. I had no idea what overcame me when Nico suggested we "hang out" and I told them to come to the bar with me. Here we are months later. It wasn't that bad, Nico proved to be a useful sort of wing woman and Umi managed to get us free drinks from Kotori.

Taking a sip of my own drink I started scanning the crowd. I was drawn to a group of rambunctious girls. They were obviously heavily intoxicated, one had a cheap plastic crown and sash on. Either birthday or bachelorette party I figured. As the DJ started playing a popular dance song, their faces lit up and they started pulling each other to the dance floor. One of them stayed behind obviously not interested in dancing….

"Earth to Eli" a tiny hand waved in front of my face "you alright?" Nico followed my line of sight. "Oh, found one eh?"

"Alright Nico this is why I drag your whiny ass here, what kind of drink should I get her?" Nico could tell you a person's favorite drink from one glance, I don't know how she did it but it came in handy.

"Well if she's with those trashed girls, and she's sipping on a glass of water, she's probably the designated driver. Abort mission Eli you can't get this one drunk enough to fuck you, it's not worth your time."

"Like hell it isn't! You have eyes Nico look at her. She's a perfect ten, no, _eleven_."

"Sorry Eli monster tits aren't my thing, plus you'll never get her home with you if she has to cart her friends around."

"You're just jealous because you don't have any" Nico crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "She's so worth the effort. Wish me luck Nico I'm going in dry." I downed the rest of my drink and slammed the glass on the bar.

"Fuck you." Nico got up and left, her piece was done anyway. I sauntered up to the goddess alone in the booth. She looked up at me walking toward her with a confused expression, I winked and slid into the booth.

"Hello gorgeous, what's your name?" I stared into her sparkling emerald eyes. She blushed and turned away for a second. She looked back at me.

"Nozomi." She smiled. God even her voice was sexy.

"So tell me Nozomi, did it hurt?" she burst out in giggles.

"I hope you're not being serious." I scooted closer to her, and put my arm around the back of the booth behind her.

"Just play along for a sec."

"Err, did what hurt?"

"When you fell for me."

"My, my you are quite the charmer aren't you…" she paused for me to fill in the blank.

"Eli."

"Eli? Is that short for anything?" No one had ever asked me that before.

"Uh yea its short for Elichika, it's Russian." Why did I tell her the truth? I should have just said Elizabeth or something.

"Well as I was saying you're quite the charmer Eli-chi~" she winked. Eli-chi? What the hell was that, she's giving me a nickname? Fuck, I bet she sees right through me. I should go before I embarrass myself, but I just can't I want her so bad. Time to stop talking and go for the kill. I grab her hand and place a kiss on it.

"Can I have this dance?" I wink.

"I'd be delighted." I held onto her hand and led her out of the booth towards the dance floor. Once she stood up I finally got to see her full figure. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. "Don't get your drool on the floor Eli-chi." She was the one to pull me the rest of the way, all I could do was stare at her ass. This girl was making me look like a pubescent teenage boy. I growled and roughly grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her toward me. We started grinding on each other in beat with the song. One of her arms reached up and she tangled her hand in my hair. I put my lips next to her ear so she could hear me over the music.

"Nice ass by the way."

"Oh you noticed?" she asked feigning ignorance. Both of us were too sober, she was beating me at my own game. As much as it pissed me off it was also hot a hell. She was the perfect height, since I was only a few inches taller I could angle my head over her shoulder and get a perfect view of her tits. Just as I was about to latch onto her neck and let my hands roam I felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Shit" she muttered. Still keeping in time with my hips she opened the message on her phone. She sighed "Well, that's my cue to save the day." She pulled away from me. "My friend is puking her brains out in the bathroom the night before her wedding, so I have to go." I was not letting her slip through my fingers. I grabbed her phone and entered a new contact with my phone number under the name "Eli-chi". I handed her the phone back and she giggled.

"See you later Nozomi" I winked. I walked back toward the bar to be met with a shit eating grin I wasn't expecting.

"Umi said to come back to see the fall of the queen. God I've never seen you like that, you even gave her your number." Nico was unsuccessfully trying to hold back her laughter. I raised my middle finger at her and Umi and walked out of the bar. I needed to solve the problem that Nozomi had created, and I knew just who to go to.

I was at her door step in a few minutes. She opened the door quickly and she looked a lot more dressed up than I was anticipating.

"Hey Eli I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, come in." Anju slurred. Her face was flushed, she must be drunk already.

"You sure? You dressed up so nicely for me." I winked. Anju wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Noooo" she swayed a little until I grabbed her hips to stabilize her "My friend is getting married tomorrow, I was just at her bachelorette party. You can help me out of these clothes though." She went to poke my nose but completely missed and got my chin. She is absolutely trashed. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. Once I laid her down I unzipped the dress she was wearing and started my assault on her neck. "Mmmm Eli" she arched her back so I could pull the dress off of her. Continuing to move my lips down her body I closed my eyes and let my hands roam over her practically nude body. I was imagining doing these things to Nozomi, and I couldn't help but dry hump Anju's hip to try and relieve the growing problem in between my legs. Buried in-between her breasts I heard her stomach make and unsettling sound. "Shit" Anju groaned and slapped her hand over her mouth and pushed me off so she could run to the bathroom. Her retching sounds echoing all throughout the apartment. I got up and walked over to her. I held her hair out of the way while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Ugh what a mood killer, I'm sorry Eli" she leaned her cheek on the toilet seat.

"It's okay let me go get you some water." Proof that I had resorted to her way to often I knew where she kept her glasses in the kitchen. When I returned I handed her the glass. She nodded in thanks. "I'll catch up with you later, don't go too crazy tomorrow." I walked out of her apartment as frustrated as I've ever been.

* * *

Running Eli wink count: 5

Have you guys played the mobile game? I mean how many cards don't show Eli winking?


	2. Chapter 2

So I asked for motivation and you guys delivered. Thank you for the quick reviews and favorites! Some of y'all need to get some water cause your thirst is showing. This is whats left of what I had written already so the next update won't be as quick. _Words in italics are spoken in Russian._

* * *

All I could think about all week was Nozomi. What the heck was my problem? I had never been this interested in a piece of ass before, why her? She never texted or called me either. I just sat at home idly watching TV instead of going out to the usual spot on Friday. My phone buzzed. It was probably Nico teasing me more about how "whipped" I was because I said I didn't want to go out tonight. I looked and it was a number my phone hadn't recognized. My heart raced. It was her!

"Um hey it's Nozomi, the girl from the bar last week with the purple hair. I'm at this awful office function and these men will not pick up the gay hints I'm dropping. I know it's a lot to ask but could you come here and bail me out, I have no more single friends that can help me out anymore. There's free food and booze in it for you."

I almost dropped my phone in shock. All my suffering this week was totally worth it for this. Even if I was her last resort.

"Anything for you babe ;) Send me the address?" I quickly typed back. I dashed into the bathroom to make myself look presentable. A few minutes later Nozomi texted me back with the details.

The office building I pulled up to was cold and clinical. I walked in and went to the floor Nozomi indicated. Once I stepped out of the elevator I walked into what looked like the waiting room of a dentist. Why did medical professionals think that the gurgling of a sad fish tank and out dated celebrity gossip would calm people? I followed the sounds of voices down a hallway and noticed all the doors had name plaques on them. A certain one jumped out at me, 'Nozomi Toujo L.M.S.W', so she was a social worker. I kept on walking until I was in a big room filled with several people. Nozomi wasn't hard to pick out of the crowd. There were two guys leaning close to her and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I briskly walked over to her and nudged one of the guys out of the way to wrap my arm around her waist.

"Hey babe," I kissed her temple. "Sorry I'm late." Both the guys had the dumbest expressions on their faces.

"It's okay hun," she turned into my embrace "I'm just glad you could make it. Well it has been great talking to you guys" she fake smiled "See you on Monday." I followed behind her as she walked away from them. I turned around to see their pissed of faces and gave them a sly grin and a wink over my shoulder. Nozomi led us to her office.

"I hope they finally got the point, they act so unprofessional for being…professionals." Nozomi sighed. Her office was not the bland room with a chair and chez lounge I was expecting. Instead it was filled with children's toys and bright posters. I plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"So you're a counselor eh? Will you psychoanalyze me?" I raised an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Hmm, I think Elichi is the female equivalent of a playboy, and she's only doing this because she thinks she can get in my pants." I stood up and sauntered over to her.

"Is it working?"

"Nope." She emphasized by popping the 'p'. My face dropped. "You aren't as cool as you think you are Elichi, but its adorable. You're so fun to tease so I might just keep you around." I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close. She didn't push back.

"I'm dangerous to keep around you know? You'll just fall for me and the next thing I'll be hearing is" I raised the pitch of my voice to try and imitate Nozomi's " 'Oh Elichi do me, do me all night!' and I'd most certainly have to oblige." She reached up and tousled my hair.

"Only in your dreams."

"Oh, you've already been there…several times" I winked.

"Ugh" she finally pushed me away "if you didn't have that rack I would have thought you were one of those idiot men out there." She pulled her coat on and grabbed her purse. "Thanks again Elichi, I'm going home now."

"Let me walk you to your car." I wrapped my arm around her waist again. She went to pull away but I leaned into her ear "Ah-ah we have to keep up the act right?" she sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't try to pull away again. And she didn't pull away until we reached her car.

"Well, thanks again. Good night." Frightened at the thought that this was the last time I would see her I tried to come up with something.

"Wait, I didn't get that free booze or food you promised me."

"Oh yea, sorry I just wanted to high tail it out of there."

"Make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner…tomorrow night?" Nozomi looked shocked.

"Well, well that's not what I was expecting. I guess I do owe you one Eli-chi."

"I'll pick you up at 6." I winked and placed a kiss on her hand. Once I was in my car the panic attack ensued. I had never been on a real date before.

As I was buttoning up the last button on my shirt I realized I had no idea where Nozomi lived. The date hadn't even started and I had made a fool of myself. I pulled out my phone.

"Don't let this be any indication of how the best night of your life is going to go, but I may have forgotten to ask you for your address." I quickly typed. Seconds later she responded.

"So bold Elichi ;P" and her address was underneath.

Six rolled around and my hand was shaking reaching up to knock on her door. She quickly opened the door and I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. Instead of the low pigtails I had seen her in before her hair was loosely braided over her shoulder and she was wearing a short purple dress. She looked stunning.

"You look um…wow." I stuttered out. Nozomi giggled and shut and locked the door behind her.

"I see your as eloquent as ever Elichi." She grabbed my hand and we started out to my car. I opened the door for her.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked while I was driving.

"One of my favorite restaurants in town, it only serves Russian food though, we can go somewhere else."

"No, that sounds great."

I should have known not to take her here. As soon as we walked into the restaurant the elderly woman the owned the place came shuffling out.

" _Elichika! My little Elichika is here! Come sit down, I will feed you all your favorites. Have you been eating? You look skinny._ " She was speaking in Russian and patting me down like a airport security agent. This was a mistake. I shot an apologetic look over at Nozomi, she was biting her lip to hold her laughter in. " _Oh and who is this? You brought a friend? Don't worry my little Elichika I will make her fall in love with Russia, and you._ " She winked.

" _Grandma please._ " I groaned. She shooed us off to a table and shuffled away. "I am so sorry about her. I really wanted to take you here but I forgot how crazy she was."

"It was adorable Elichi. I don't really know any Russian but doesn't _babushka_ mean grandma?"

"Oh she's not really my grandma, she just wants everyone to call her that, and I don't think I even know her name."

"How did you find this place?" Nozomi asked taking in the décor.

"When I first moved here from Russia I got on the wrong bus and ended up here. It was nice to have a piece of home in this foreign place."

"What brought you here to Japan?"

"Ehh well, It's a long story." I looked away and scratched the back of my head. Thankfully Grandma came up with a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses. She each poured us a shot and raised her glass.

" _Za lyubov!_ " she toasted. We all clinked glasses and downed our shots. My face went beet red and I balked at the realization of what she just said. " _I'll be right back with the food!_ " she called out as she shuffled back to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Nozomi started coughing then chugging her water.

"No offense but straight vodka tastes awful."

"None taken, more for me then." I said downing another shot.

"So what did her toast mean? And don't think I didn't see you blush Elichi." She grinned and placed her chin on the palm of her hand, leaning on the table.

"Umm well it was a toast to…love." Nozomi blushed and looked away. Saving us from the awkward moment again was grandma with our food. We ate in silence. It seemed like Nozomi was enjoying it though.

"That was delicious!" Nozomi smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." I waved grandma over so I could pay the bill.

" _No, no. It's on me for the happy couple._ " She turned to me with a serious face. " _Elichika you are going to marry her, no? You have to get a big ring that sparkles like her eyes. Do you have enough for one?_ " she pulled out some money.

" _NO, no, grandma please stop. It's only our first date._ " Time to leave before she pulls out the 'don't be like my son' card. I grabbed Nozomi's wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Wait Eli-chi we didn't pay!"

"She wouldn't let me, it was on her."

"That's so sweet, we have to go back and thank her." Nozomi turned to walk back inside.

"No, she's fine. Trust me we do not want to go back in there." Nozomi pouted but didn't push it further. Her face was adorable. She looked around and gasped.

"I know where we are!" it was Nozomi's turn to drag me. "I've always wanted to try something and now that I have you I finally can." She winked over her shoulder. My heart raced. We ended up at a little café. "They have these huge parfaits here that two people need to share, and I've always wanted one."

"One parfait coming up!" the man behind the counter said overhearing our conversation. We sat down at one of the little tables. In minutes he brought us out what looked like a punchbowl filled with ice cream.

"Nozomi this could feed a family of six."

"Oh hush." She grabbed a spoonful and shoved it in my mouth. "So you know what I do for a living, what do you do Elichi?"

"Oh I do legal and translation work for the Russian embassy. Nothing too exciting."

"My, my a lawyer? That explains you silver tongue." She grinned. We continued to talk about our work while we finished the parfait. Nozomi specialized in child and adolescent counseling, which explained her office. We got our undergraduate degrees from the same university, and went to high schools that were right across town. To think this beauty was always near me, but we hadn't met until now. I leaned back in my chair with a hand on my stomach.

"Bleh, I can't believe we ate that whole thing." Nozomi giggled and nodded in agreement.

When we arrived back at the entrance to Nozomi's apartment it was already pretty late.

"I had a very nice time tonight, it's been a while since I've been able to go out like this." She cupped my cheek and leaned in to place a kiss on the other. I quickly turned so her lips met mine instead. She gasped and tried to recoil but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

After the kiss was broken I roughly clashed our lips together pressing Nozomi up against the door. She let out a soft moan and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe we should continue this inside?" I purred. Nozomi turned around to unlock the door. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind her she was up against it again. I let myself get lost in the carnal desire that her body had stirred up inside me from the beginning. I pushed into her even harder steadying her as I grabbed both of her thick thighs and wrapped them around my waist. Digging my hands into her ass I lifted her up and started carrying her. She squeaked in surprise.

"Jeeze, Elichi's a little eager." She giggled as she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck.

I spotted her bedroom and carried her there. Dropping us both down when my knees hit the edge of the bed. Nozomi shook her head and tried to pull away. Never losing contact with her skin I just moved my lips down to her neck. She was gasping for air, her chest heaving against mine. When my lips met the supple skin of her neck I started to suck, I was leaving a mark. Nozomi let out a strangled moan and arched her back off the bed. I used this opportunity to reach the zipper on her dress and zip it partially down. I started to pull the dress down and my lips continued their journey downward.

"Elichi wait stop." Nozomi grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me away from her. "I don't want to do it like this. I-I'm not the kind of person to just rush into these things."

"What do you mean?" Where was this coming from? It seemed like the date had gone well.

"You know, get to know each other better, work up to the physical stuff slowly and then…make love." I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's the matter Elichi?" I crawled up her body to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be such a tease babe, your body is telling me that you want this right now." I quickly slid my hand up her thigh to her soaked panties.

"Eli stop." She pushed my hand away, hiked her dress back up, and crawled to the other end of the bed. Why was she being so difficult? "Just because my body is having a natural reaction to you doesn't mean I actually want this right now." She was rejecting me, a familiar pain was pulsing through me. Something I hadn't felt in years. What the hell had I gotten into, of course she didn't want me...no one does. I stood up and straightened my clothes and started walking away. "Wait, where are you going? I want to talk to you about this." I heard the rustling of the bed covers as she rushed toward me. As quickly as her fingers encircled my wrist I broke free. Opening and slamming the door in her face.

* * *

Oh dear.

Running Eli wink count: 8


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry guys, after school ended I started working full time and writing has been really difficult. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They all mean so much to me.

* * *

How could I have been so goddamn stupid? I knew this would happen, yet I stupidly let myself think that things would be different. I wish I could say that I cried until I had no more tears to give, but I'm an ugly crier. I hate crying, and every time I seem to produce more snot than tears to the point where I can't breathe and I start choking. Unfortunately since I was fucking up everything tonight I started choking to the point where I was going to vomit. I got up and sprinted to my bathroom making it just in time before the only things that had gone right tonight were emptied into the toilet. If this wasn't a sign I don't know what is. As terrible as it was, throwing up always got my mind off of why I was upset enough for me to calm down. Guess it was my body's fucked up coping mechanism. I stood up and got some water from the sink to rinse my mouth out. Speaking of coping mechanisms, there was only one way I was making it through tonight. With an empty bottle of vodka and a glass on my nightstand the sweet release of sleep finally took over.

I woke up to a terrible headache as expected, and groggily trudged to the bathroom for some pain killers. I didn't feel like eating so I flopped back on my bed and checked my phone. I had several missed messages and calls from Nozomi. What the hell did she want?

"Hey what was that? You looked really upset. Can we talk?"

Missed call.

"Something has to be the matter Eli, please talk to me."

Missed call.

"Please just text back an 'I'm fine' or something, I'm worried about you."

Missed call.

"Okay fine, please respond in the morning. I'm very confused as to what happened. I haven't had such a fun night out in years and it seemed like you were enjoying it too, and then you just up and walk out like it was nothing? I just want to know what went wrong."

This is why I don't give girls my number. Now I have to deal with all this drama. Might as well text her back so she gets the picture.

"I'm fine, please discontinue contact with me." I placed my phone back on the nightstand and scrubbed at my eyes, they were itchy and swollen from last night. I got up to go get a bag of frozen vegetables to put on them. When I returned my phone was flashing with a new message.

"Glad to hear your 'fine'. And no I'm not going to stop until you tell me what that was."

"You were just another one of my playthings that I put way too much work in to, when I realized I wasn't getting what I wanted I left. Now you have no reason to contact me again, please delete this number."

A few seconds later my phone vibrated with a response.

"Liar on both accounts." As soon as I finished reading her quick response my phone started ringing with a call. I let out an exasperated sigh. Why can't she just leave me alone? There was no point in rejecting the call, I suspected she would just keep calling.

"I was not lying. You said it yourself I am a player just trying to get into your pants. You're not into that kind of thing, then fine, leave me alone."

"I'm worried about you. Yes, I may have thought that before but I've changed my mind. You're not the person you try to be, our date last night made that obvious."

"Stop acting like you're concerned about me."

"It's not an act. I've seen your eyes before. I see them every day…" Ugh, I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'm not one of your _kiddie cases_ Nozomi." My voice cracked on her name, I couldn't keep my emotions in check anymore.

"…reflected in the mirror" she finished. While she was speaking I chucked my phone at the bed so I didn't have to hear her reply to my awful comment. Unfortunately the phone skidded of the top of the bed like a skipping stone and bounced of the wall and fell to the floor. I winced at the cracking sound it made. I looked over to where it landed to see that the back casing had come off allowing the battery to pop off. I picked up the pieces and put the phone back together. It flickered back to life but the screen was now covered in a spider web of cracks. The touchscreen no longer worked and was frozen on mine and Nozomi's text conversation. Which had reminded me, had I misheard her when she said she recognized my eyes as her own? Even if I hadn't, I have no idea what the hell she was talking about. At least she can't contact me now my phone is broken. I decided this was a blessing in disguise. I could easily change my number now and not have to deal with her enigmatic bullshit anymore.

The next day at work I gave Umi and Nico my new number.

"What happened to your phone?" Nico questioned. I told her I dropped it. She mock gasped "The ever graceful Eli dropped her phone? You get all tripped up over your bodacious new girlfriend?" I glared at her. "Aww I get it, Eli is in a sour mood cause her double D goddess can never call her now." Instead of telling her how wrong she was, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is Maki deaf?" Umi snorted and bit her knuckle to keep from laughing. Nico let out a little "hmf" and stomped off back to her desk. She spun back around and pointed at Umi.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if you still want me to help you with your date with Kotori this weekend. Actually, now that I think about it, I can't."

"You can't, or _Maki_ can't." I interjected.

"I-I-w-we-you stay out of this Eli."

"But Nico you promised! You know I can't be alone with her." Umi pleaded. She frantically looked between Nico and I. "How about Eli goes in place of Maki?"

And that's how I ended up going on a double "date" with Nico just to help a blushing stuttering mess get a girl. Umi was a bigger disaster than I thought she was. We had agreed to meet Kotori at the bar she worked at off all places. We were seated at a booth with Umi and me across from Kotori and Nico. Umi seemed to be searching for something to talk about, which was causing an uncomfortable silence. Not being able to stand how awkward this was I spoke up.

"So Kotori what got you into bar tending?" she looked relieved that the silence was over.

"Well honestly my mom knows the owners and they were desperate for help and I was desperate for a job, so that's how it worked out. I don't really know too much about bar tending, I just kind of wing it most of the time." She let out a cute little giggle. "During the day I'm a fashion student at the university." Nico perked up.

"Holy crap I've heard it's so hard to get in there, you must have some serious talent." Before Nico could continue I elbowed Umi.

"Uh-h yea that's so impressive" she squeaked out. "I-I wear clothes sometimes."

"Oh, only sometimes Umi?" Kotori did that cute giggle again.

"W-wait n-no I didn't mean to say that." Umi was beet red. "I mean I would love to see your designs sometime." Nice save Umi, that was only mildly painful to watch. I heard someone approach the table.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Eli for a moment." I froze recognizing the voice immediately.

* * *

Its just so easy to end these things with cliff hangers, sorry again :P


End file.
